


Precious Time

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: I told you that I don't have a soul [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Gun Violence, I should be sorry but I'm not, I'm not sorry, M/M, Nightmare, Nightmare death, Pain, Sugar Daddy, Violence, lots of pain, olga is mentioned, papa bird, so are Elijah and Gertrud, suffer, uh...debatable ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Based on a situation that I very evilly sent on anon to the AskOswaldAndEdward blog.I am soulless and am known as the person that is pretty much impossible to make cry, I cried while writing this. You have been warned.Here: http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/166959155326/while-ed-and-papa-bird-are-out-to-dinner-someone (technically the next post addresses that it is a nightmare to make it better but Oswald on the blog told me it quote "Didn't excuse what I'd done" or something like that.





	Precious Time

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who actually clicked on this, you are in for a world of pain. I suggest you leave.
> 
> Seriously, leave. This is not happy. The happy ending is only "happy" because it is a comparative relief to the misery that is the rest of it. 
> 
> MrGoldsDearie if you're reading this you should leave, I've taken your happy AU and made it arguably more painful than canon.

 

Dinner has been going beautifully, the restaurant was one of their favourites. The wine went harmoniously with the meal. Ed looked stunning, as always. His brown eyes aglow in the romantic dim light. His smile was just shy of blinding, and every time it showed Oswald swore he could feel his heart melt all over again. He was so utterly content, each second was its own forever to cherish his younger lover. Time was so precious now, especially time spent with his Eddie. Shots broke out. Suddenly the peaceful, easy going, romantic night went to chaos. People were screaming, glass was shattering, and shot after shot rang out. It was a cacophony of panic and terror. But his ears were deaf to it all, all except a small, forced exhale.  _ Eddie. _ His eyes were wide, tears welling in the corners, behind his glasses. His mouth was gasping like a fish out of water. And his hands were clutching his chest. Red seeped through his fingers. Blood. He’d been shot. Oswald tackled him to the ground, and pulled him under the table, trying to avoid any further gunshots. Edward was coughing and wheezing, with frantic shallow breaths. Oswald held him tightly, trying to increase pressure on the wound. Ed’s hands were clammy and bloody. He didn’t stop coughing. Blood flew past his lips. They were both crying. Oswald tried to sing to calm both himself and his lover, but his voice kept cracking. So he tried humming instead, it was constantly interrupted by sniffling. 

“I-I’m scared,” Ed choked out, coughing and coughing up more blood. 

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you.” Try as he might, Oswald could not keep the tightness out of his voice. He  _ needed  _ to comfort Ed, keep him safe until help arrived. He could already hear distant sirens. Not much longer. 

“Ozzie? I-I want you to know-” his coughs were getting worse, wetter, and more prolonged. He hardly had time to breathe. “-that-that I love-” another fit of coughs wracked his body. He was holding onto Oswald’s shoulders now, letting his older lover press on the wound alone. More blood. He coughed and coughed, gasping feebly for air in between. Then he was still. Oswald was trembling, holding Ed,  _ his Eddie _ , close. He wasn’t coughing, wasn’t gasping, wasn’t sobbing, wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing. 

“No! No! Eddie, stay with me! Stay with me!” The tears clouded his vision, but it was clear to see as he loosened his hold. Eddie’s eyes were wide and unseeing, there was blood on his lips and chin. He hung limply in Oswald’s arms. His Eddie was gone. Nothing could hurt more than this, surely. He’d lost his mother, his father, now his Eddie. They were all gone. All of them lost forever. Why did this wretched city have to take everyone he loved? What deity had he angered so as to bring this down? Ed--his Eddie-- was only thirty-two. He was so smart and sweet, and clever. He could have done so much. He could have been so much more. Why had death decided on him, instead of the limping old man who’d killed so many? There was no universe in which this could possibly make sense, they’d never wanted to think about one of them dying. But during those talks, those thoughts, Ed was never the one that would be six-feet-under first. How could he be? He was young, healthy, always kept up good hygiene, and was clever enough to outwit people who should come after him. So, why was it Eddie, lying limp in his arms? Oswald wouldn’t wish for his lover to grieve him, but it made more sense than this, it would be easier. Why couldn’t he be the one with a bullet in his chest? Why couldn’t he be the one, beckered through death’s door?  _ It wasn’t fair. This city, it stole everything, everyone…  _ His beloved mother died in his arms, then only months after meeting him as did his father. Now, his Eddie was dead, in his arms, like all of them had been. Was there something about him that doomed the people around him? Was he cursed to kill everyone he loved? Was he cursed to never have love as long as he wanted it? And why,  _ why was Eddie dead? Why did it have to happen? Why did he plan this stupid date? Why did he choose this restaurant? This night?  _ He rocked back and forth, tears flowing like rivers down, down down. He would give anything to cancel this date before it started, to avoid bringing Eddie here. Anything for just another moment with him. “I love you too,” he sobbed, clutching the still warm and bloody body that once held his love, his light, his precious treasure, his everything. Now it was empty, and growing cold. His body felt wrong in every possible way. The body of the man he loved was no longer that, it had changed, yet in appearance was practically the same. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wished for nothing more than one of the shooters to place a bullet between his eyes and end his suffering. Let him reunite with his mother, father, and Eddie. And if he went straight to hell, never seeing them again, at least he would then know they were in a better place. But here, on earth, sobbing, crying, alive he couldn’t find serenity or peace in that. All he wanted was to have them back, like a child wishing for a blanket or toy, it didn’t matter where they were, only the fact that they weren’t  _ here.  _ “I love you, I love you, I love you, please come back, I love you, I love you, please, Eddie, please!” The tablecloth was yanked up, a hand was on his shoulder. 

“Sir, sir is he alright?”

“Eddie, please!” 

“Sir, we need you to let him go,”

“No! No! Don’t take him away, don’t take my Eddie!”

“Sir, please, we can’t help him if you don’t let him go,”

“No! I can’t! I promised! I promised I’d keep him safe!”

“Sir, you’re going to have to calm down,”

“You can’t take him from me!” He screamed, holding the body closer. “You can’t take him!”

_ “Ozzie?”  _ the voice was foggy, muted like it was spoken through a wall or many blankets.  _ “Ozzie? I’m here, they can’t take me, it’s okay, I’m here.” He woke up.  _

  
  


Ed was holding him with worried, caring eyes looking down at him.  _ Alive. His Eddie was alive.  _ He was sitting in bed, in their bed, in their room, at home. It had all been a dream. It was a dream, Ed was fine. He was  _ alive.  _ Oswald flung his arms about Ed, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his mouth. 

“I dreamed that we were on date night, and someone started shooting,” He breathed, fists clenched in Ed’s pajama top, holding him close, proving he was alive. “-you got shot, you died in my arms.”

“Shh, it was only a nightmare. I’m here, I’m fine, I won’t leave you, it’s ok. I’m ok.” Neither of them went back to sleep that night. Ed held him until eight-thirty in the morning when they went down for breakfast. They were alive, they were okay. And Oswald knew he had time with his love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read it. Which means I have harvested your heart and set it aflame and drank your tears like the finest wine. You have suffered, and for your suffering, you have earned my respect by reading this all the way through, you have also earned a hug.
> 
> *Big Hug* It is alright, you've survived, it's over.


End file.
